Jenna Potter
by Trixie's girl
Summary: Harry and Ginny had a daughter named Jenna. She makes 4 main friends but what will happen when Draco Malfoy's son befriends her and Draco's still a death eater. Voldemort still wants Potter blood too. JennaxJeff
1. Genevieve, Billy, Isaac, Kacie and Jeff

**Harry had a daughter with Ginny. She's as mischievous as James Potter was but she's friends with Draco's son.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Harry Potter except I do own the idea for Genevieve, Billy, Isaac, Cassandra and Jeffery. **

**Chapter 1: Genevieve, Billy, Isaac, Cassandra, Jeffery and the sorting **

Genevieve Potter woke up in excitement. It was the day she went to Hogwarts. She got up and checked her trunk. Her dad's invisibility cloak and Marauders map was on top of the jumble of things. She got into black pants with a flare at the bottom, a red tunic top and braided a red ribbon into her hair. She ran downstairs and accidentally rammed into her older brother Jamie. Jamie was already in his 2nd year at Hogwarts and he said it was great. They tumbled down the stairs and she landed on top of her brother. She quickly got of him and helped him to his feet. Her parents Ginny and Harry were already in the kitchen. She stuffed a piece of bread into her mouth and ran back upstairs. She grabbed her cat Shadow and put him in his cat carrier. She also put Jamie's owl Jubileia inside her cage. She ran over to the mirror and brushed her long black hair. She could almost be a girl Harry except she didn't have a scar on her forhead. Jenna was impatient to go. She wanted to get to Hogwarts as soon as possible. She had read and memorised her books back to front so she was sure she knew the teachers answers. Finally it was time to leave.

When they got to kings cross station Ginny and Harry led them through the barrier to platform 9 ¾. Jenna was so excited. She hugged and kissed her parents goodbye and went to find and empty compartment. Jamie had seen his friends Kate and Mitch so he went to sit with them. At last Jenna found a nearly empty compartment. There was just a red haired boy there.

"Hey, can I sit with you" she asked poking her head in. The boy nodded and Jenna took a seat.

'I'm Genevieve Potter, but everyone calls me Jenna" she introduced herself.

"I'm Billy Weasley. I'm named after my uncle Bill who got killed while fighting You-know-who" the boy said.

"Why does everyone still call him you-know-who? We still have to fight him and there's really no point in not saying his name. Voldemort. My dad tells me that we'll just be more frightened of him if we call him by you-know-who" Jenna scoffed.

Billy looked amazed "You know, you're right. My dad Ron Weasley tells me off if I call him Voldemort but who cares. Hey if you're Jenna Potter that means we're cousins. You're mother Ginny Weasley is my father's sister."

Jenna smiled but looked up at a knock on the door. Three kids were standing there. One girl and two boys. The girl motioned to the empty seats. Billy nodded and they sat down. "I'm Billy Weasley and this is my cousin Jenna Potter" Billy said.

"I'm Kacie Granger and this is my twin brother Isaac" the girl said introducing herself and the brown haired boy on the right of her. Then everyone turned to the blond pale boy.

"I'm Jeffery Malfoy" he said nervously.

"Malfoy" repeated Billy. Jeffery nodded.

"Get out" Billy demanded.

'Billy, just because his fathers a death eater it doesn't make him one" Jenna said angrily "You can stay Jeffery."

Jeffery smiled gratefully at her "It's Jeff."

Jenna nodded. "My real names Genevieve."

"My real names Cassandra" Kacie said smiling.

"Did you hear that you-know-who attacked a family of muggles just outside of London" Isaac asked looking around.

"Don't call him you-know-who. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself" Jenna said sharply and everyone but Billy looked at her.

"You're right" Jeffery said after a moment and Kacie and Isaac nodded.

Soon they were talking about Quidditch.

"I'm going to try out for chaser or seeker" Jenna said.

"Ginny was a chaser and Harry was a seeker so you should have no problem getting a place" Isaac said. The rest nodded.

"My dad bought me a firebolt because Jamie has his old one" Jenna continued. Suddenly the train came to a stop. All the luggage fell from the racks and Shadow fell out of his cat carrier with a yelp. Jenna caught him before he hit the floor. Billy was squinting out the window and then he gasped.

"The dark marks above the train" he yelled and Kacie started screaming.

Isaac, Jeff and Jenna just looked horrified. The door of the compartment burst open and Jamie stood there panting.

"Jenna, get you're friends and get up the end of the train" he gasped and Jenna obliged. They were about halfway there when Jenna had remembered that she had left Shadow on a seat in the other compartment. She ran back to the compartment without telling her friends. She saw Shadow on the seat and grabbed him. She was about to go back out the door when a group of five hooded figures entered. The minute they saw her they closed the compartment door and advanced towards her.

"Look, by the size she's a first year. You know how much we love torturing little kids" the middle one said.

"Jenna" a voice yelled and Jenna saw Jeff running to the door of the compartment through the glass. He tried his best to open it but it was locked.

"Jenna, isn't that the name of the Potter's girl" the far left one asked and the others nodded.

Jeff broke the glass and ran into the compartment.

'Jeffery" said one of the voices harshly and Jeffery paled.

'Dad"

"Stay away from Potter."

"NO" Jeff yelled and grabbed Jenna's hand. He pulled her out of the compartment and they both ran the length of the train with death eaters following in close pursuit.

"CRUCIO" yelled one and Jeffery collapsed in pain.

'Damn it. It was for the Potter girl"

Jenna felt anger rise in the pit of her stomach when she saw Jeffery on the ground yelling in pain.

'DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM" she yelled and started to advance towards them. She pulled her wand out of her pocket and thought of a curse her mom or dad had taught her.

"BAT BOGEY HEX" even though it was more of a joke spell than a dangerous one the deatheater on the far left started to clutch at his face trying to pull the bogeys off.

"CRUCIO" the middle deatheater yelled again and this time it hit Jenna. She collapsed and started to scream with pain. She didn't even see them stand over her with their wands pointing at her. All she saw was darkness.

Jenna woke on some seats. She sat up and looked around. She tasted blood in her mouth and felt blood run down her right knee and forhead. She was in a train compartment and sitting with her were Isaac, Kacie, Billy, Jeffery and her parents. Of course her parents were there. They were Aurors. She noticed Jeff was also lying down and bleeding. When Ginny saw that Jenna was awake she pulled out her wand and muttered something. Jenna felt the blood stop running and coming of her face and knee. She also noticed that the blood in her mouth was gone. She then felt something jump onto her legs and looked at Shadow curled there. Soon Jeff woke up and Ginny healed him to. Harry and Ginny left after that.

"Are you ok Jeff" Jenna asked. Jeff nodded and Jenna breathed with relief. She looked at herself in the compartment mirror and sighed. Her tunic top had been ripped right down the middle. She was lucky that she was wearing an undershirt. She pulled down her trunk and pulled out another tunic top except this time it was blue. She pulled it on and then got her robes. They all changed into their robes and waited for the train to stop.

They filed off the train and got led to the lake by a giant names Gwarp. They were amazed by his height. There were four of them to a boat and Jeff, Billy, Jenna and Kacie got in one. They decided the would make Isaac sit in the middle of the boat instead of on a seat. They traveled slowly across the lake and went into a Colloso entrance hall. A teacher named Professor Stewin led them into the eating room. It was bigger than the entrance hall and that was saying something. Mutters broke out as they entered. Professor Stewin placed a hat on a three legged stool. The hat began to sing.

**Four Founders built this school**

**Giving up their money and their rights**

**They decided for a school to teach**

**Where kids learn with tiny bites**

**At one time though the founders fought**

**And one by one each founder left**

**Gryffindor and Ravenclaw took sides against the rest**

**While Hufflepuff and Slytherin thought them all as pests**

**When they left new teachers came. **

**They found me in the rubble**

**By the once fine greenhouses**

**That had gotten into trouble**

**They learned that I would sort you kids**

**No matter who on earth it was**

**Even if you were a bad mouthed pig**

**And the headmaster did just that**

**With the help of his fine cat**

**He placed me in charge of the sorting**

**And that's what I'm going to do**

**What if you're in Gryffindor**

**You must be brave and loyal**

**You wouldn't leave you're friends in strife**

**And unafraid of Toil**

**What if you're in Ravenclaw**

**Where you are smart and witty**

**The young girls are nice and pretty **

**And the boys answer questions when they're called**

**You might be in sweet Hufflepuff**

**If you are friends with anyone**

**And you don't go of in a huff**

**Whenever someone puts you down**

**And last and least is Slytherin**

**Purebloods on the throne**

**They work together**

**Like birds of a feather**

**With people of their own**

**I have told you about the house four**

**It doesn't matter if you're rich or if you're poor**

**You'll get sorted anyway into Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin**

**Now the sorting must begin**

After about 10 people Kacie got called up.

"RAVENCLAW"

Isaac was next

"GRYFFINDOR"

Jenna saw Kacie and Isaac sigh. They were twins so of course they'd want to be together.

"Malfoy, Jeffery"

"SLYTHERIN"

"No" Jenna muttered seeing Jeff go unhappily to the cheering table.

"Potter, Genevieve"

Whispers broke over the hall. From beside her at the Hufflepuff table she heard a girl whisper 'Genevieve Potter, Harry's son."

Jenna walked up to the hat and Professor Stewin put it on her head.

'_Well what do we have here. Another Potter and a Weasley too. Both were in Gryffindor so I could put you there but I think you're a bit too bright to go there. You defiantly have courage but you're also quite normal. You'd do horrible in Slytherin so it's between Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Actually you'd go to waste in Hufflepuff and in Gryffindor you wouldn't do right. Yes, I've got the perfect house for you, RAVENCLAW." _

**Do you like it. I'm not so sure I should continue it. I always need at least two reviews before I continue anything. I know the song is crap but I made it up myself. Apologetic face.**

**Please Review **


	2. Jenna's Plan

**Thanks to all my reviewers. **

**Chapter 2: Jenna's plan**

Jenna woke up and looked at her watch. She nearly screamed. She was almost late for class. She grabbed her bag and ran out of the portrait hole. Suddenly a hand grabbed her by her shoulders and stopped her. She twisted around to see Jeff.

"Come with me" he whispered and she obliged. Jeff led her to a portrait of seven animals in a field. He tapped the lion twice on its head and when it roared the portrait swung open. Jenna gasped. Not even the marauders map had this passage.

Jeff took her to a humungous slide and pushed her onto it first. She slid down it so fast it felt as if she were flying. When Jenna got to the bottom she waited about half a minute for Jeff. One he reached her he grabbed her hand again and pulled her out of another portrait hole. Jenna noticed that they were in the dungeons. Jeff ran with her into the potions classroom and pulled her into a seat near Kacie. Jeff took Jenna's other side just before the office door burst open and a professor strode in. Jenna had the impression that he had drunken quite a lot of wine during the feast because he was jiggling as he walked. He called the role first.

"Malfoy, Jeffery"

"Here"

"Granger, Kacie"

"Here"

"Ah, Jenna, Potter. My uncle liked your father. It seems you might posses the same energy my uncle Slughorn felt in Harry. Would you do me the favor of coming to a party tonight?"

Jenna stared at him. Her father had said that there might be someone at Hogwarts who ran something called the slug club but she never believed him. I mean who could favor students. It was unfair but now she saw proof in front of her very eyes.

"Um…No thank you. I might have heaps of homework" She said quickly.

"Ok, m'girl. Today we'll be brewing up a potion called frost of Finnalitus. It can freeze anything in 3 seconds no matter how hot it is" Slughorn said.

Jenna grabbed out her book and found the right page. It looked incredibly easy but she didn't complain.

Soon her potion was the shimmering lilac color it was meant to be. She smiled to herself. What if she 'accidentally' added a bit of acid to her potion and watch Slughorn put it on the block of melting ice. Slughorn came over to her and beamed when he looked at her potion. The acid hadn't changed the color or spell. He took a flask of it and gasped when the flask exploded and sprayed on the desk. The desk froze solid. Jenna bit her bottom lip to hold her laughter. Finally Slughorn managed to get a flask full (after he had made the flask unbreakable) of Jenna's potion. He tipped it onto the melting ice and everyone shouted as the ice exploded and dripped all over them. A girl named Kelly Parkinson got the most of it. She had been covered in the potion. She froze and started to turn white like ice is. All the Gryffindors and Jeff were laughing out their hearts. Soon the laughing died down and Jenna had to go and unfreeze Slughorn. Unfortunately he knew she had put the acid in the potion and she realized that he was defiantly not as mellow as the old Slughorn.

"MISS POTTER, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS."

"Well I…"

"DETENTION, MY ROOM. TONIGHT AT 7 SHARP."

Jenna nodded meekly.

Jenna trudged down to Herbology with Kacie. She didn't have any friends in Hufflepuff but she could probably make some. "Jenna, Potter right" asked a voice behind her and she turned to see a girl with blond pigtails.

"I'm Ariel Abbot" the girl said and Jenna nodded.

"And I'm Adam McMillan" said a boy coming up behind Ariel.

Jenna nodded again and smiled.

"We will be Squeezing Hufferpots today" Madam Juost said indicating the purple leaved plants in front of her. Jenna sighed. She had already done this with her mother. She put up her hand.

"Yes Miss Potter?"

'I left my gloves in my room. Can I go get them Professor" Jenna asked making up a quick story.

Juost nodded and Jenna ran out of the greenhouse. She looked around for somewhere to go. She saw greenhouse three and stared at it. She snuck into the greenhouse and closed the door quickly. She gasped when she got it there. As a Ravenclaw she was Fascinated. She walked in enjoying the plants. They seemed incredibly dangerous. Suddenly she noticed a Venomous Tentacula. She walked up to it carefully and punctured its stem with a sleeping potion. She smiled mischievously and reached into her pocket.

Jenna sidled back into greenhouse one and hurried over to Kacie, Ariel and Adam. When she reached them, she showed them a small bottle. Inside it was a green liquid. "Oh my god! Is that Venomous Tentacula venom?" asked Ariel staring. Jenna nodded smugly fingering the small bottle. "Can you all meet me in the charms classroom at midnight tonight" asked Jenna looking at them with puppy eyes. They all agreed straight away.

That night after her detention (working for filch by cleaning the corridor that someone puked in) she ran straight to the Ravenclaw Common room and into her dormitory. She searched through her stuff until she found the invisibility cloak and the marauders map. She waited in the common room reading until 11:50 and then she ran out of the common room and to the charms classroom. To her satisfaction she saw that Billy, Kacie, Isaac, Jeff, Ariel and Adam were already waiting there.

She pulled out the map and laid it on the teacher's desk. They all gasped when she tapped in with her wand and said "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

At once the map started to spread and Jenna grinned happily.

'I think we should make the trouble making Marauders again."

"Maybe but we're mostly in different houses" Jeffery pointed out.

"I think we should all transfer to Slytherin" Jenna explained and they all stared at her.

'Why?" asked Ariel.

"Because if we do, we'll be in less danger of Voldemort's supporters and we'll all be together. If Jeff transferred somewhere else his father would kill him" Jenna answered.

"Ok" Isaac decided and the rest nodded slowly. Billy still looked a tad unhappy though.

Jenna led the group to Hestrang's office even though it was still midnight.

"Hmmm…Lemon dregs" she guessed but it didn't work. She looked around for help.

"Kansas choco froggies" Billy guessed and the gargoyle sprang aside.

'What are Kansas choco froggies" asked Adam and Kacie at the same time.

"My mom makes them. Hestrang's tasted them before and he said he loved them so…" Billy's voice trailed off as he followed the others up the stairs. Jenna knocked loudly on the door and it burst open. "What are seven first years doing up at my office" asked Hestrang.

"Me and my friends want to transfer to Slytherin" Jenna requested and the man in the door let them into his office.

**I know it's shorter than the last one but I couldn't think of anything else. Hehe.**

**Siriusly Odd**You know that you're right. Who cares what other people think about my story if I enjoy writing it. Thanks for telling me that. It's made my day. :). Thank you for your excellent review.

**Theonlywitchwritingtomuggles**Thank you for saying my story is good. I'm so glad you like it and please keep the reviews coming.

**Natural-181**YOU ACTUALLY LIKED MY SONG. THANK YOU.

**Heatherfoot: **Thank you for your review, I would thank you on bended knees but I don't know where you live to do it

**fanficprincess101**OMG YOU LOVE IT. You really love my writing. You gave me my biggest idea yet. To have Jenna change houses. Hurray.

**Wenka Toa of Smartness**I will continue and by saying you want me to continue I think you like it. YAY

**Worm: **Thank you for your review.

**geniusgirl**I'm working on the grammar mistakes. People say I make grammar mistakes in every story. Thank you for pointing it out. Yea making up songs IS difficult. I will continue depending on how much reviews I get for this chapter.

**imkay92**Oh yea. You wanted her in Gryffindor. Sorry but there will be a couple of hundred howlers in the next one. Smiles evilly You think it's the best Harry Potter story you've read on the sight. Thank you.

**basketballqueen2009**Hee hee. I've moved her to a different house. Go me. Jamie is in Gryffindor. Sorry for not mentioning it.

**Starfiregirl5671**Thank you for your review.


	3. Howlers and endless disappointment

**Chapter 3: The hundreds of Howlers and endless disappointment.**

Jenna walked down to breakfast end met with Billy, Isaac, Kacie, Jeff, Ariel and Adam in the entrance hall. Jeff was ecstatic. His new friends were joining Slytherin. They all walked over to the Slytherin table ignoring the extremely angry glares from the rest of the hall. The Slytherins greeted them all enthusiastically. 'Post" muttered Ariel in a worried tone. 5 red howlers and 1 letter landed in front of them. The owls waited while one was opened at a time.

"**BILLY WEASLEY. HOW DARE YOU TRANSFER TO SLYTHERIN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING? YOU'VE DISGRACED OUR FAMILY AND YOU THINK IT'S OK? DO AS YOU WILL BUT YOU HAD BETTER STAY AT HOGWARTS FOR CHRISTMAS AND EASTER" **Emma's voice rang throughthe halland Billy quavered looking at the other howlers.

"**ISAAC AND KACIE GRANGER, HAVE YOU GONE MAD. SLYTHERINS A HOUSE OF DARK WIZARDS. ARE YOU GOING TO JOIN YOU-KNOW-WHO? IF WE GET A NOTE FROM ANYONE SAYING YOU'VE BEEN DOING SOMETHING BAD WE WILL COME AND COLLECT YOU STRAIGHT AWAY." **Hermione's voice was radiating around the hall and when it stopped a barn owl went up to Ariel.

"**WHO PUT YOU UP TO THIS ARIEL ABBOT? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? YOU'VE DISGRACED THE FAMILY NAME!"**

Adam's tawny held out a leg and Adam fearfully took the howler.

"**ADAM, WE THOUGHT YOU WOULD FIGHT THE DARK LORD WHEN YOU GREW UP. NOT JOIN HIM. YOU HAD BETTER ONLY COME HOME FOR SUMMER BECAUSE WE WILL NOT HAVE A DARK WIZARD IN THE MAKING STAY AT OUR HOUSE."**

Next was Jeffery. He looked shocked wondering what he did to deserve a howler.

"**JEFFERY IS IT TRUE THAT YOU'RE FRATANIZING WITH HALFBLOODS AND POTTERS. HOW DARE YOU. YOU WILL KEEP AWAY FROM THEM ALL. ESPECIALLY THE POTTER GIRL. **

Jenna was last; she took the letter from the owl's leg and slid it open.

_**Jenna**_

**_Why did you do this to your family? We all care about you and you go over to the dark wizard's house. We're very ashamed of you. You're also fraternizing with a Malfoy. His father is the worst deatheater ever. What are you trying to prove? That you can beat everyone by joining the dark wizard's. Whatever you think is a lie. Did the Malfoy boy feed you tons of lies? Don't trust him because if you do we can't trust you. Pick the right choices Jenna. You know how._**

_**Love Mom and Dad**_

Jenna read her letter and ran. She ran out of the great hall and into the grounds. She kept running until she finally collapsed. How could they do this to her. They would hate her if she didn't break up with Jeff but he was one of her best friends. She at least thought her mom would have understood but it seemed that she didn't. Tears ran down her cheeks and she wished someone like Jamie or her parents would hug her and tell her it was alright but it wasn't going to happen. She sniffed and slowly got up. She walked back to the castle but instead of going back to the great hall she headed towards the owlery. Once inside she fished a quill and a bottle of ink out of her bag and began to right on a spare piece of parchment.

_**Dear Harry and Ginny**_

**_You might wonder what I mean by addressing the letter with Harry and Ginny instead of mom and dad. It's because you choose to abandon me if I don't stop being friends with Jeff and change back houses. I cannot break up with Jeff. He's one of my best friends and it was my idea to transfer in the first place. I wanted somewhere where me and my friends could be together without being hunted down and killed. I would have asked them all to come to Ravenclaw but Draco Malfoy would kill Jeff if he left Slytherin. The rest of us thought you all would have understood the circumstances. If you don't your not very understanding parents. I thought I could confide in you about anything but I obviously cant. If you don't want me anymore that's fine. I'll go to a friend's house at summer and other holidays if I want to. For the last time…_**

_**Goodbye.**_

_**Jenna (Your ex daughter)**_

Jenna read through her work and felt a pang of guilt. She called down Jubileia and attached the owl to her leg. She sent Jubileia out of the window and beck to her old home.

**Thank you for the reviews. This chapter had to be short. Sorry if you don't like short chapters. I'm much happier so I'll make the next chapter longer. My friend got better. YAY!**

**Mizz Moony Luver: **Um…thanks for saying you like it. I'm really glad. Well…Thanks.

**GhillieKitten: **Yea…Harry doesn't seem too pleased does he? I wonder why. Thanks for your review.

**Fenderbender505: **They are allowed to transfer. As you can tell…their parents are mad, especially Jenna's. You don't like my story anymore. I'm sad.

**Geniusgirl**They are allowed but they have to SUFFER (laughs like a maniac) endless disappointment. Glad you're enjoying it.

**Fanficprincess101: **You reckon its getting better. At least someone thinks that. Most people seem to think that they shouldn't be transferring but others like it as well. Yea I like your idea. It adds some spark into it.


	4. Jamie's idea and sad news

**Chapter 4: Jamie's idea and sad news **

Jenna wandered sadly up the corridor alone. Her friends didn't want to go to the library so they weren't with her.

"Jenna" an arm grabbed her shoulder and she turned to see Jamie standing there.

He led her into an empty classroom and told her to sit down. She obliged.

"Are you going to yell at me or just tell me how I've disgraced the family name" Jenna muttered.

"Neither, Mom sent me the letter you wrote. She wants me to talk some since into you so here I am"

"I'm not leaving Slytherin or abandoning Jeff."

"No, Jeff saved your life so of course he's your friend Genevieve"

"Don't call me Genevieve"

"Write to mom explaining everything and she'll listen Jen, at least try."

Jenna thought about this and smiled. She took a piece of parchment and a quill out of her bag.

_**Dear MOM and DAD (If you still want to be called that)**_

_**I've just been talking with Jamie, as you requested. I am going to explain everything. On the train coming to school Jeff stood up against his father to protect me. He doesn't want me to die. He saved me from all the deatheaters and the only reason I was hit was that one of their curses missed me and hit him. I want him to be my friend. You understand about that now. My friends and I transferred to Slytherin because we needed somewhere to all be together like I said before. I hope now you understand we have no intention of EVER BECOMING DEATHEATERS. **_

_**Love (If you still want me)**_

_**Genevieve**_

Jamie read through the letter and nodded 'I'll explain to the Gryffindors and I'll get Lucy and Mitchell to explain to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw."

"Thanks Jamie" Jenna got up and left smiling. She ran down into the entrance hall forgetting all about the library and ran up to the Slytherin table.

'Jamie still likes me" she squealed happily and her friends smiled at her.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE" yelled a voice from the Gryffindor table and everyone turned to look at…Jamie.

'What is he doing?" hissed Kacie and Jenna was trapped between laughing or killing herself with embarrassment.

"Genevieve Potter, Cassandra and Isaac Granger, Billy Weasley, Ariel Abbot and Adam McMillan had a very good reason to transfer" Jamie had stopped yelling now because he had complete silence.

'What was the reason" asked Alex Doutron.

'They all wanted to be together in one house without anybody dying. If their friend Jeffery Malfoy had transferred; his father would have killed him. They thought Hogwarts and their parents would understand but they were WRONG. I think we can try to understand, you?"

"Oh my god!" Ariel giggled while the others were rolling around on the floor laughing.

"My brother just embarrassed himself in front of the WHOLE school" Jenna laughed. Jeffery managed to get up and sit back down after about five minutes laughing. Suddenly Jenna looked up to see Dumbledore standing over her and her friends.

"May I please speak with Billy Weasley" he asked and Billy got up staring at him. Dumbledore led Billy outside and after about ten minutes "NO"

Jenna got up out of instinct and ran out of the hall after her cousin. She saw him running up the stairs and Dumbledore was just standing there looking sad. He wasn't doing anything.

"Genevieve, it would be best if you left him alone" Dumbledore told her and she glared at him.

'Your not doing anything _professor. _Why aren't you helping? I don't care what you do to me afterwards for speaking like this to you but my cousin is more important."

Jenna ran up the stairs and saw Billy turn the corner. She ran after him and caught his arms.

'What's the matter" She asked Billy although she had a feeling that's she already knew.

"Lucius Malfoy murdered my parents and little sister" Billy whimpered tears running down his face. Jenna stood there, anger coursing through her.

"He is going to pay for all this."

"I have to go live with Uncle Charlie in Romania. I'll be attending school there" Billy murmured.

'Your leaving" Jenna choked out horrified and Billy nodded. Jenna felt tears running down her own cheeks. Her Uncle was dead and now her cousin was leaving.

"Jenna" Jeff stood there alarmed as he saw them crying.

"Get lost _Malfoy_" Billy spat and Jenna reliesd that now, Billy hated all Malfoy's.

"What's wrong _Weasley_" Jeff spat back.

'Hey, come on. Billy, Jeff didn't do it, his father did" Jenna said quickly.

"All Malfoy's are the same" Billy spat but Jeff had paled.

'What did my father do?"

"Murdered Billy's parents and little sister-hey you have a little sister?" Jenna answered and asked.

"Had, her name was Georgia and she was 3 years old but because of a MALFOY she'll never see anything again"

"He's going to pay for this" muttered Jeff angrily.

Jenna turned to stare at him. He was white and anger was visible in his eyes 'HE IS GOING TO PAY"

Jenna than reliesd that they all wanted revenge. Sweet, sweet revenge.

**Um…ok that's the fourth chapter.**

**Fenderbender505: **YAY you still like my story. Um…well you must have reliesd that she's not the best Potter but she had her reasons.

**basketballqueen2009**She's saying sorry to her parents now but I guess she just wrote that because she wanted them to feel guilty. Hee hee

**Geniusgirl**Well, Hermione didn't want her children transferring I suppose. Mostly only mothers yell into howlers. That's what I got from the book so I needed her to yell into a howler. Yea Jenna will always be friendly with Jeff unless something drastic happens.

**GhillieKitten**Jenna got disowned but…she's trying to make up at least.

**Well…I'm not going to continue until I get at least six reviews.**

**(Stubborn)**

**Well…review and it will get updated quicker. What happened to all my other reviewers? I feel all alone. **


	5. Jeff's mistake and Jenna's anger

**Chapter 5: **Jenna's mistake and Jeff's anger.

**In wherever Voldemort is hiding now**

"I want that girl brought here ALIVE Wormtail" Voldemort barked at the cowering man on the floor.

"But it would be much easier to just get Harry and not go for his daughter" Wormtail muttered and Voldemort began to yell at him.

"No, I want ALL the Potter's dead."

Wormtail nodded and bowed trembling.

**In Hogwarts**

Jenna awoke. She was amazed. Why was she seeing Voldemort in her dreams? It was scary. She slowly got up and pulled a book from her bookshelf. She saw that it was Hogwarts a History and she rifled through it and found the part about the Chamber of secrets. It was her favorite part in the whole book.

Tap, Tap

Jenna heard tapping on the window and she looked up. Jamie's owl was fluttering there and was tapping on the window. She ran to the window and slid it open. Jubileia stood on one leg until Jenna had taken off the letter and then the owl flew to the owlery. Jenna slid open the letter.

_**Dear Jenna**_

_**Of course we still want you and we always will. I know we were hard in our last letter but Harry loves to voice his opinions. That's why I like him. Was that boy Jeff, the boy that saved you from the deatheaters. Maybe he's different than Luscious and his father. Now we understand why he's your friend. If you really do not have any intention of becoming a deatheater we will let you stay in Slytherin. Tata**_

_**Love **_

_**Mom and Dad (We still want to be called that)**_

_**PS. We heard about poor Billy and we know that he's your cousin. We would all be upset if he went to Romania. Tell him that he's welcome here instead. Ginny's already spoken to Charlie and he says it fine. **_

Jenna smiled. She felt so much better now but that dream still bothered her. She decided to tell her parents but she would do it later. Right now, she was tired. She fell back on her bed and closed her eyes.

"_Jeffery doesn't seem too happy that I murdered the blood-traitors parents" said a voice. Jenna saw that the voice was coming from a blond, pale man about Harry's age._

"_Draco, my grandson will get over it" said an older man that looked like Draco._

"_Yes, now he must know that if he keeps fraternizing with blood-traitors he'll be losing people close to them. First things first though, that Potter girl"_

"_It will be hard to kill her. My sources tell me that she has more than five close friends" _

"_I've got an idea" Draco smirked._

Jenna woke with a start and looked around. It was morning and everyone was getting out of bed. She did the same. She pulled on her robes and followed Kacie out of the portrait hole. Instead of going down to breakfast, Jenna ran up to the owlery. Both dreams planted firmly in her mind. One she got there she wrote one long letter.

_**Dear Mom and Dad.**_

_**Thanks for accepting my reasons but I have a problem. I had two dreams last night. One was of Voldemort and Wormtail. I'll tell you about that one first. Voldemort was sitting on a chair and Wormtail was cowering on the ground. Voldemort said he wanted me unharmed and Wormtail spoke up. He said that it would be easier to just get dad instead of going for me. Voldemort laughed and said that he wanted ALL the Potter's dead and Wormtail bowed before going out of the room. That ones not as scary as the next one though.**_

**_My 2nd dream was about Luscious and Draco Malfoy. They were talking about Jeff. They said that he wasn't happy about Draco killing Ron and Emma. Luscious said Jeff would get over it and Draco agreed. Than Draco said that if Jeff kept fraternizing with 'Blood-traitors and Potter's' that he would be losing more people close to his friends and then Draco continued with saying that I came before all of that. Luscious responded by saying that it wouldn't be to easy to kill me because I have more than five close friends and then Draco said that he had a plan._**

**_The 2nd dream scared me the most but not because they want to kill me. It's because I'm worried for my friends. Why am I having these dreams? They really scare me. I don't know what to do so I'm telling you guys. Please help me stop these dreams. PLEASE!_**

_**Love Genevieve Potter (AKA Jenna)**_

_**PS. I know this is a long letter but don't get angry. **_

After checking this letter for the third time, Jenna called down Jubileia and sent it off.

After she wrote the letter, Jenna ran back down to breakfast. She ate one piece of toast and waited for Jeff. The others had already gone off to their lessons. As soon as Jeff was finished Jenna stood up to leave but Jeff grabbed her hand.

'We cant be friends anymore Potter" he smirked and Jenna stared at him hoping that he would burst into laughter and say it was a joke but he was quite serious.

"Jeff, why?" Jenna asked.

"Because you're a Potter and a blood-traitor" Jeff spat and Jenna stared at him. She noticed a letter scrunched in his hand. She dove for it and grabbed the letter from him. She unscrunched it and read it silently to herself.

_**Jeffery Malfoy**_

_**If you keep going around with the Potter girl, she'll disappear quicker than you think**_

Jenna dove away as Jeff lunged for the letter and she kept reading it.

_**I'd watch myself if I were you. You are next in line to take Voldemort's throne if anything happens young man. I'd keep away from her if you know what's good for yourself and for the girl**_

_**Your father**_

Jenna stared at the letter in her hands with anger. Jeff had listened to this note and done what it said. How could he? It was just a letter; he would break his friendship with her over a letter. He was being stupid.

"I'm sorry Jenna" Jeff said unhappily but Jenna didn't pay attention.

'Well Malfoy, if your gonna break your friendship with me over a letter than maybe your not such a great friend, Future Voldemort" Jenna hissed. She knew she was being horrible but now she had started, she couldn't stop. Jeff looked livid at being called future Voldemort and Jenna suddenly felt guilty.

"Well then Potter, if you'll excuse me, I have classes to attend" spat Jeff and Jenna felt like crying as she watched Jeff storm away. She raced back up to her dormitory and flung herself on her bed. She cried into the pillow for ages. She never believed in hating and she didn't know what had made her say such a thing. She just blurted it out. She did feel rather horrible.

Jeff sat in his classes mulling over his books. He felt like crying but unlike Jenna, he didn't. I can't believe she said those things. Future Voldemort, I'll never, ever sink that low. Well, if she feels like hating me, I can hate her.

Billy looked sideways at Jeffery. He seemed rather down but Billy wasn't one to care. Jeff's father had killed Billy's whole family and now he didn't care an inch about any Malfoy.

Ariel and Adam wandered around at lunch looking for Jenna. She hadn't turned up at Herbology and she hadn't turned up for lunch. They were worried about her.

Jenna continued to cry until she eventually decided to ignore Jeff until he reliesd that a Potter was not one to mess with.

**I've been waiting for six reviews and I finally got them. I want another six reviews to continue though. **

**basketballqueen2009**I'll try to make this story as happy as possible and I think only Ron, Emma and Georgia should die. Of course there will be others but Billy's family is the only close family that dies. Maybe killing Harry would add some spark but people would hate me if I did so I'm not gonna. Billy hasn't heard of Jenna's offer yet but we can't have him moving so he will be accepting.

**imkay92**Yea, I'm gonna continue if I get enough reviews. I'm only continuing if I have six but I'd really want more.

**ghilliekitten**Ok, Jenna's dad understands but that doesn't stop him from hating Draco. Thanks for your review. I appreciate it.

**geniusgirl**Jenna's gonna have all these weird dreams of what's going on somewhere else because Harry accidentally passed his 'gift' onto Jenna. Thanks for reviewing.

**Natural-181****- **Yes Jeff's father is meant to be Draco. I made a mistake. Sorry. Thanks for your review.

**fenderbender505****- **I forgive you, it's alright. People who are honest are the top of society. Heehee, well thanks for your review.


End file.
